¡Dinos, Fubuki-san!
by Keita-chan
Summary: Soy mala para los resumenes pero aqui vamos: El pequeño Fubuki esta preocupado, ¿Por qué? Nadie sabe, y es la obligacion de de sus compañeros de equipo descubrir su malestar, aunque esto signifque siguer las ideas de Lika. Un One-shot de Inazuma Eleven relatando las experiencias de nuestros jugadores.


**¡Good Morning, afternoon and ****night****, ladis and gentleman! Gomen no me resistí XD**

**Y qué decir, mi aparición después de un año de ausencia (ni que fuese tan extrañada -.-U) pero he aquí aparezco con un loco y ¿Extraño? One-shot de Inazuma Eleven XD**

**Sí. Esta friki del anime fanática del gore, shonen, stancepunk y doramas se ha arriesgado a ver por primera vez una serie kodomo y deportiva XD. ¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO SE ACERCA! Ok. No es para tanto o.o pero bueno, comencemos XD**

**Nota: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (pero pronto será mía muajajaja, y are que Shirou-chan haga lo que me plazca ;p, al menos lo intentare ˆˆU)

_¡Dinos Fubuki-san!_

¿Cuánto había pasado? Días, no. Semanas, tal vez. Aun no lo recordaba, desde que habían salido de su pueblo natal los días parecían no tener tiempo engañando su percepción completamente. Suspiro alzando la vista al despejado cielo que los acompañaba, su vista se fijó en un único punto del despejado cielo, sin entender porque volvió a suspirar. Recostó su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano inclinando levemente la cabeza para ver a través del vidrio de la ventana del autobús, "La caravana relámpago" así la llamaban, un nombre digno sabiendo su procedencia, no sabía como pero con el poco tiempo que llevaba con ellos se había logrado acoplar al grupo uniendo lazos irrompibles con sus nuevos amigos tanto así que su condición había empeorado. Durante las noches no podía evitar cuestionarse a sí mismo si en verdad era útil para ellos siendo "él" en toda su presencia y no su "contraparte". Aspiro fuertemente exhalando de la misma forma.

—Fubuki…—Llamaron—. ¿Sucede algo?

Desvió levemente la vista para encontrarse con dos enorme ojos marrones frente a él, lo miro pensativo un momento pero con una leve sonrisa negó con la cabeza apaciguando levemente la preocupación de su capitán de equipo.

—No es nada —Respondió asertivamente.

—Pero has estado suspirando desde que salimos —Repuso él.

—Es solo que, bueno…—Extendiendo uno de sus brazos sobando su cabeza con vergüenza sin saber que responder al repentino comentario de su capitán—. No es nada —Se excusó de nuevo.

—¡Ya se! —Chillo una conocida voz—. ¡Fubuki está enamorado!

—¿Qué? —Pregunto el mencionado.

—Pues es obvio, ya que a donde vayamos siempre terminas rodeado de chicas es lógico que en una de nuestras paradas hayas encontrado a tu media naranja.

El albino, que aún no salía del shock por el razonamiento de la nueva integrante intento formular una respuesta. Sus compañeros abandonaron por un momento sus actividades para mirarlo detenidamente.

—Es cierto —Exclamo Domon—. Sin importar a donde vayamos Fubuki parece siempre estar rodeado por chicas.

—¡Espera, Domon! ¿Estás diciendo que Lika tiene razón? —Pregunto el ex velocista.

—No exactamente, pero puede que sus palabras tengan algo de verdad.

Y entonces las miradas se concentraron aún más en el pequeño albino haciendo que su cuerpo se contrajera en el asiento.

—Entonces, dinos, Fubuki-san —Exclamo Lika—. ¡Dinos quien es esa chica por la que tanto suspiras!

—¿Eh? —Pronuncio desconcertado.

—¡Oigan, chicos! —Grito Aki desde los asientos delanteros—. ¿No creen que es un poco grosero preguntar eso? Es decir, si Fubuki no quiere decirnos no tenemos que presionarlo a hacerlo.

—Creo que tienes razón —Dijo Endo.

—¡Esperen! —Grito Lika—. ¿Y si la chica de la que está enamorado Fubuki es una de nosotras?

—¡¿Ehhhh?! —Exclamaron todos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Lo están mal interpretando! —Exclamo el albino—. Yo… solo…

Las palabras de Fubuki fueron en vano pues sin dudarlo un momento cada uno de los integrantes sacaba sus propias conclusiones de la propuesta antes dada. Un leve sonrojo se formó en los rostros de las chicas, por supuesto no en Lika, quien abrazaba fuertemente el brazo de Ichinose mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de este.

—¡Y si es…! —Pronuncio Kazemaru—. ¡Haruna!

Las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros fueron a parar en la peli azul erizándole la piel levemente mientras un rubor más fuerte se formaba en sus mejillas.

—¡Y-Yo! —Exclamo.

Su mirada se posó en su hermano quien la miraba detenidamente con un rostro inexpresivo, ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Jamás vio a su hermano actuar de alguna manera sobreprotectora como apartarla irracionalmente de alguno de sus compañeros de equipo, es más él jamás comento nada acerca de participar en las actividades del club de football cuando los integrantes aun eran solo chicos, él jamás demostró semejantes celos hacia ella, pero, ¿Qué pasaría con aquel comentario?

—Hermano…—Susurro débilmente.

—A mí no me gusta Haruna —Respondió el albino—. Es decir, es una buena persona pero jamás la vi como más que una amiga.

Aquellas palabras apaciguaron el corazón de Haruna.

—Entonces, es…—Dijo Kabeyama— ¡Aki!

—¡¿Ehhhh?! —Grito asombrada—. ¡Claro que no! —Repuso—. No es así, Fubuki.

—Es cierto, tampoco veo de esa forma a Aki.

La mencionada exhalo tranquilizada el aire que se había contenido en sus pulmones.

—¡Claro que no puede ser Natsumi! —Exclamo Kogure—. Con esa actitud no creo que pesque nada.

La chica desvió la mirada a sus espaldas enviándole una mirada asesina al chico.

—¡Kogure! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas palabras?! —Grito enfadada Haruna logrando que el chico se escondiese tras del gran Kabeyama.

—¡Claro que no puedo ser yo! —Misuto Lika—. Ya que no tiene oportunidad conmigo y también que tengo a mi lindo amorcito a mi lado —Con aquello aumento el agarre.

—¡Jajaja! ¡¿Quién querría con una insoportable como tú?! —Grito Kogure enfadando a Lika.

—¡Kogure! —Reclamo Haruna.

—Entonces, la única que queda…—Pensó por un momento el capitán—. Es Toko.

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito esta.

Por un momento la pobre Toko no supo que responder, la habían tomado por sorpresa, cosa que la molestaba levemente y aquella acusación la hacía estremecerse aún más, se quedó en blanco cosa que no funciono como una buena respuesta.

—¡Entonces es cierto! —Exclamo Domon.

—¡Esperen! ¡No! —Grito nuevamente—. ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?

—Eres la única que queda —Respondieron.

—¡¿Esa es su razón?!

El pobre Fubuki volteaba la mirada a todos lados incrédulo de la situación en que se había enredado por el simple comentario de Lika. Suspiro y una leve sonrisa se formó en rostro que poco después se convirtió en una estruendosa risa, sus compañeros desviaron la mirada de la chica para dirigirla a él sorprendidos de la repentina acción del albino.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Pregunto Endo.

—Nada…—Respondió.

Una duda se formó en el rostro del capitán pero asintiendo con una sonrisa regreso a su lugar mientras los demás integrantes hacían lo mismo, parecía que el repentino alboroto de antes no había sido nada más que un eje pasado pues al instante cada uno de los miembros retomo su habitual posición ignorando completamente el incidente. Sin saberlo, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de complacencia, pues, en momentos como aquellos lograba recordad él porque hacia todo eso. Deseaba, sin duda, que su equipo lograse su objetivo, aunque tuviese que renunciar a su mismo "yo" lo haría, para hacer el sueño de sus compañeros realidad.

**¡He vuelto! Después de un largo tiempo sin publicar nada (todo es culpa de mi computadora T.T) pase cerca de tres meses sin usarla debido a problemas "técnicos", también lamento anunciar que el fanfic "Soul Eater descubre Wikipedia" quedara suspendido momentáneamente ya que tuve que borrar absolutamente todo de la computadora [¡¿Por qué?! (T.T)9] y como ha de ser me han dado esos repentinos ataques de "inspiración" y debido a que recientemente he comenzado a ver Inazuma Eleven decidí que mi nuevo One-Short seria acerca de esta serie, no los culpare si me odian, sé que mi escritura es falta T.T, así que se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, correcciones, etc.**

**Y pues decir que en compensación por la suspensión del fic de Soul Eater es decidido hacer esto… (Música dramática) tu, si tú, el/la que estas en la computadora leyendo este mal redactado fic, este es mi reto, vayan a mi perfil de fanfiction, revisen el listado de series que publicare y si alguna de estas es tu favorita o la has visto, envíame un mensaje con el nombre de la serie personaje y una breve descripción acerca de que quieres trate el One-Short (Si les escribiré un One-Shot :3) Los primeros cinco mensajes serán los elegidos, así que, ¡A que esperan! XD (Solo pedire que me tengan paciencia jejeje)  
**


End file.
